


Separation

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate route, BAMF Temari (Naruto), Gen, I kind of like how this one turned out, Pre-Chuunin Exams, THAT'S NOT NICE, You're telling Kankuro has no tags about him!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Encountering someone they wish they didn't want to see right now





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best to not rush things. I hate doing that to myself.  
> Plus I don't think very far with this stuff so I do extra to not push out these ideas.

They lost him. Again. 

 

 

But they weren't worried. They never were when it came to Gaara. What they _were_ worried about were the poor bastards who might cross paths with their brother, and their inability to hide their true intentions after these stupid examines were over. 

 

 

The elder siblings aren't in a hurry since they got the scrolls so it was a leisurely walk to their final destination. No one has run into them yet and they can bet it's because Gaara already went this way and cleared out most of the lethal Shinobis. It's a big forest, humungous, and the groups are fighting not just each other, but the elements around them.

 

 

But not the Sand Ninjas. The forest is nothing compared to the harsh torment of their training and the desert itself. That is their true personal hell they welcome dearly.

 

 

 

Temari stops and looks up at one of the large trees with a glare. Kankuro stops too when his sister doesn't follow.

 

 

"Ay, why'd you stop, sis?" Kankuro asked, arms behind his head.

 

 

With speed to match a Jounin, Temari's fan is out and with a powerful swing, a heavy gust of wind burst out and lashes the tree into bits, but not before a streak of green flies out and lands right in front of her as the ground trembles with the tree in nothing but broken firewood behind them. 

 

 

"The next time you sneak behind us, I won't be so generous." She said lowly.

 

 

Kankuro snorts. That was not even close to generous. He gets a good look at their intruder and groans inwardly.

 

 

"Not you again." Standing up, the young Leaf Shinobi smirks at the two siblings. 

 

 

Judging the area around them Temari can say with great certainty that this kid is by himself. What an idiot. Is he asking to die? That's no fun.

 

 

"I am Rock Lee! A pleasure to meet my love's team and likely opponents!" He throws a fist out and Temari almost took it for an attack if not for the last minute gesture. A thumbs up and a grueling smile that showed white teeth and a wink. Oh god, they didn't realize how stupid these Leafs were until this one came along.

 

 

"What do you want? We're not exactly up to chat right now." Temari said, tapping the butt of her fan on the ground. "Our brother is expecting us to be at our destination real soon and I don't want to be late because of you." Her eyes narrow into slits. "Unless you want a fight on your hands-"

 

 

"Though a fight is the one great thing to have with an opponent as strong and talented as you are," Temari blinks at the praise, "I have come here not to fight with you two. Or your brother. Um, if I may ask, where is he?"

 

 

"Why you wanna know?" Kankuro asked suddenly, dropping his arms to his sides. His voice may sound lazy and uninterested, but Temari can tell without looking that her little brother's eyes are on Lee when Lee turns to him and frowns. The puppteer must be showing great hostility in his posture right now. 

 

"He is supposed to be with you, right?" Lee inquired.

 

 

"We don't hold Gaara's hand and he doesn't let us hold it without threatening to kill us." Kankuro says as a matter of fact.

 

 

Temari sighs. There's no time to waste standing around talking to this brat. Gaara is going to kill them if they don't start walking right now. 

 

 

"Look kid, we're done talking, as fun as it was," She places her fan back on its holster and turns away from Lee, "but now you need to get lost. Come on, Kankuro, I'm already tired just being in this damn place."

 

 

"You're telling me. I feel like I need to shower for a week, and I don't like to bathe...." The blonde sneers in digust but grins.

 

 

\---------------- 

 

 

Kankuro pushed the doors open and sighs loudly. "Finally!" He yelps when he gets shoved inside and Temari walks in.

 

"Move, stupid!" She stretches and finds herself a seat. Kankuro drops next to her.

 

"... Gaara's not here." He spoke. 

 

"I know."

 

"... Look, I don't care about the guy since he keeps saying he'll kill us 24/7 but needs to get his ass here before dawn or else we'll screwed. He knows this!" 

 

"I _know_ , Kankuro, I can see the bigger picture." She growls. All she wants to do is sleep the rest of the night away. Nothing mattered now that they were here and given a chance at peace for a short time, but without Gaara making his grand appearance, her nerves were all over the place. It's a blessing with their younger brother is away so that they can breathe easy, but... god damn it! Where the hell is he!?

 

 

They sat there waiting for half an hour before the rustling noise of sand is good enough indication that he's here. Gaara stood by the door, unmoving as the sand receeds back into his gourd. Temari frowns and got up from his seat. "Gaara, where's the cork?" 

 

 

Kankuro looks up too and his sister is right. The cork that is always put around the mouth of the gourd to prevent sand from spilling is now nowhere to be found. And Gaara's hands don't hold it anywhere in sight. Strange.... 

 

 

"Gone." Gaara said flatly. 

 

 

"Wha-gone!? Like, foever?" Kankuro got to his feet as well and stumbled when his body protested. "Did it roll away or get snatched by this freakish animals?"

 

 

The auburn boy didn't answer his brother's ramblings. He still hasn't moved from his spot by the door either. Temari's eyes narrowed further. In the low light, his sillouette stood rigid and his body language read all sorts of frightening danger, but it held something else that she thinks the lights may be playing against her eyes. 

 

 

Her psychotic baby brother... is _pouting_. 

 

Granted he's pissed to all hell and probably on the verge of ripping off heads, hopefully not theirs, and the sand still going haywire in his gourd, scratching and sizzling with his anger like boiling oil popping in a pan, but the slightest narrow in his black-rimmed eyes, the tight pinch of nonexisting brows causing small wrinkles to form between his eyes, and the thin line of his lips twitching every now and then.... 

 

 

They all point to angry child being told they can't have something. 

 

 

But who was the ballsy mofo that made _Gaara of the Desert_ act like this? 

 

 

Dawn crept up on them and the Sand Siblings come face to face with their Sensei, Baki. He congratulates his students in the most formal and strict tone of voice before ordering them to meet him with the rest of those who made it through the exam. It'll make it easier if only one team made it so that they can get this done faster and go home sooner. They need to bear this a little longer.

 

 

Looking back at Gaara, they weren't so sure the boy could last, not with that look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As you've noticed, there wasn't much interaction between Gaara and Lee.  
> I'm just as unsure where this is going but it's better not knowing and getting a possibly interesting result out of it.


End file.
